Johnny Yong Bosch
John Jay Bosch (born January 6, 1976), known as Johnny Yong Bosch, is an American actor, martial artist and musician. His first major role was portraying Adam Park, the second Black Power Ranger and later, the Green Zeo Ranger and the first Green Turbo Ranger in the Power Rangers franchise, which led to roles in some martial arts television and feature films. He provides the English voices for a number of anime productions and video games, including Shotaro Kaneda in Akira, Vash the Stampede in Trigun, Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach, Sasori in Naruto, Renton Thurston in Eureka Seven, Itsuki Koizumi in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Izaya Orihara in Durarara!!, Noby Nobi in Doraemon, Yu Narukami in the Persona 4 series, Yukio Okumura in Blue Exorcist, and Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura in the Danganronpa series. He is the front man of the band Eyeshine. Bosch is located in Los Angeles and does most of his voice-over work at Bang Zoom! Entertainment, Animaze, New Generation Pictures, Studiopolis, and on some occasions travels to Dallas to record shows for Funimation. In the Viz Media dubbing of Sailor Moon and the newer Sailor Moon Crystal, he voices Artemis, and on Yo-kai Watch he voices the lead character Nate Adams. Life and career Bosch was born in Kansas City, Missouri, and raised in Garland, Texas. His father was a soldier in the Army and met his mother while stationed in South Korea. He was interested in martial arts at an early age, inspired by martial arts movies and Bruce Lee. He taught himself martial arts at first, mimicking moves from Lee as well as Jackie Chan. He said he was ridiculed a lot when he was young and became a bully, but made a change for the better after studying kung fu. In addition to training in martial arts, in which he won several competitions, he also played soccer. ''Power Rangers'' Bosch auditioned for the Power Rangers show in Dallas when he was informed by his martial arts instructor. In 1994, he landed the role of Adam Park, the new Black Power Ranger, in the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Bosch said that when he got the part, he changed his middle name to Yong, which was part of his mother's given name, at the request of Saban who thought his credited name needed to be more Asian. For the feature film Power Rangers: The Movie, he did all of his stunts after his stuntman had broken his leg. He also noted that among all the different animal characters the Rangers got to be associated, his was associated to a frog. In Power Rangers Zeo, Bosch's character became a Green Ranger. His final regular stint in the franchise was in Power Rangers Turbo, where his character passes his Green Turbo Ranger powers to a new member. He played Park in the second feature film Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. In looking back at his acting for the show, Bosch said that "Power Rangers was a lot of fun but it was a kid's show and very cheesy because of it, which made getting work after that really hard. Plus, I didn't know squat about acting then." His best friends on the set included Jason David Frank (who played Tommy Oliver), Jason Narvy (who played Skull) and Nakia Burrise (who played Tanya Sloan). At the request of Power Rangers director Koichi Sakamoto, he had a guest appearance in the episode "Once A Ranger" 'in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive in 2007 for the franchise's 15th anniversary; where he mentioned he got to go to New Zealand. He and Narvy also starred in the film Wicked Game, also known as Extreme Heist, which was directed by Sakamoto and features several other Power Rangers alumni. He is cast in the upcoming sci-fi action movie The Order, which features many former Power Rangers actors. Voice acting Bosch voiced Vash the Stampede in Trigun as his first job and for various Japanese anime, including notably Bleach as Ichigo Kurosaki and video games. In 2006, he worked once again with Koichi Sakamoto on the film Broken Path. In 2007, Bosch co-starred alongside Ray Park in a comic-book style action film, Hellbinders. Among other works, Bosch also voiced "Lelouch Lamperouge" in "Code Geass" in 2008 and "Izaya Orihara" in Durarara in 2011. Among video games, Bosch liked voicing Nero in Devil May Cry 4 as he got to visit Japan to do the motion capture. He voiced Final Fantasy game's character Firion in Dissidia: Final Fantasy, and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Yang in Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition, Tohru Adachi and the protagonist Yu Narukami in the Persona 4 games and anime adaptation, and host of AnimeTV, which started its second season on Revision3 In 2015, he voiced character Kung Jin, in the new Mortal Kombat X. In the Viz Media dubbing of Sailor Moon and the newer Sailor Moon Crystal, he voices Artemis. On the anime show Yo-kai Watch which has aired on Disney XD in the U.S., he voices the lead character Nate Adams. He also voices Noby in the US release of Doraemon. Eyeshine Bosch got involved in music by teaching himself how to play guitar. In his band Eyeshine, he provides vocals, songwriting, and guitar. He describes the type of music he plays as "Edge Rock. We're somewhere on the edge of sounding like Grunge, Alt. Rock, Punk and Pop." His musical inspirations include The Beatles, Foo Fighters, Nirvana, Oasis, Led Zeppelin and also movie soundtracks. The band released an instrumental album called Sonosis. Bosch described the album as "something you could just listen to and could move you to feel something" and that "the titles were a reflection of the emotions we felt as we wrote the songs". Personal life Bosch is of half Korean descent. He is the second oldest of four children in his family. He has mentioned being a Christian in some of his interviews. He is married, and has a daughter named Novi and a son named Jetson. Filmography Live-action roles 'Anime' *Ajin: Demi-Human - Kei Nagai *Ajin: Demi-Human Season 2 - Kei Nagai *B-Daman Crossfire - Kamon Godai (ep26) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Yuji "Saku" Sakurai, Additional Voices *Blade - Djalal (ep7) *Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo *Blood Lad - Braz D. Blood *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan - Sakura Kusakabe *Blue Dragon - Bishop *Blue Exorcist - Yukio Okumura *Boys Be... - Tsuyoshi Ueno (ep4) *Burst Angel - Akio (ep18) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Lelouch Lamperouge *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Lelouch Lamperouge *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - Hajime Hinata *Doraemon - Noby *Durarara!! - Izaya Orihara, Boy (ep26) *Durarara!!x2 Shō - Izaya Orihara *Durarara!!x2 Ten - Izaya Orihara *Eureka Seven - Renton Thurston *Eureka Seven Ao - Renton Thurston *Fafner - Kazuki Makabe *Fairy Tail - Bandou (ep187), Eiji (ep187) *Fate/Zero - Ryonosuke Uryu, Firefighter (ep7) *Free! - Makoto Tachibana *Free! Eternal Summer - Makoto Tachibana *Fullmetal Alchemist - Lujon (ep35) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Albert Morcerf *Gate Keepers - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - J.D. (ep9) *Gun X Sword - Michael *Gurren Lagann - Rossiu Adai *Haré+Guu - Chet, Man (ep22) *Heat Guy J - Claire Leonelli *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Jonathan Joestar *K - Saruhiko Fushimi *Kamichu! - Kenji Ninomiya, Politician 1 (ep4) *Kekkaishi - Shoki (ep38), Additional Voices *Kill la Kill - Shinjirō Nagita (ep13), Shirō Byakko (ep14) *Knights of Sidonia - Nagate Tanikaze *Knights of Sidonia: Battle for Planet Nine - Nagate Tanikaze *Koi Kaze - Kazuya Miyauchi *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne - Kirius, Customer A (ep4) *Last Exile - Additional Voices *Lucky☆Star - Boy Student (ep18), Daisuke Ono, Reporter (ep19), Student B (ep21) *Mars Daybreak - Gram River *Mirage of Blaze - Kotaro Fuma *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans - Orga Itsuka *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Hyoku, Royal Spear, Sagum, Soldier B (ep6), Star Reader, Young Man (ep2) *Naruto - Genma Shiranui, Gen'yumaru, Ruffian A (ep159), Sagi, Shigure, Villager B (ep160), Additional Voices *Naruto: Shippūden - Genma Shiranui, Sasori, Shōseki (ep184), Yagura (ep251), Additional Voices *Paradise Kiss - Hiroyuki Tokumori *Paranoia Agent - Yuichi Taira, Additional Voices *Persona 4: The Animation - Yu Narukami, Tohru Adachi *Planetes - Kyutaro Hoshino *Please Twins! - Maiku Kamishiro *Psycho-Pass - Latent Criminal (ep2) *Sailor Moon - Artemis (2014 Viz Dub) *Sailor Moon Crystal - Artemis *Sailor Moon R - Artemis (2015 Viz Dub) *Saiyuki Reload - Additional Voices *Samurai Champloo - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings - Sanada Yukimura *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 - Sanada Yukimura *Space☆Dandy - Johnny *Stellvia - Kouta Otoyama *Sword Art Online II - Spiegel/Kyōji Arakawa *Tenjho Tenge - Masataka Takayanagi *Tenkai Knights - Guren Nash *Texhnolyze - Takuto (ep17) *The Disappearence of Nagato Yuki-chan - Itsuki Koizumi *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Itsuki Koizumi *The Melody of Oblivion - Solo *The Prince of Tennis - Additional Voices *The Twelve Kingdoms - Kaname Takazato *Toradora! - Yusaku Kitamura *Trigun - Vash the Stampede *Witch Hunter Robin - Haruto Sakaki *Wolf's Rain - Kiba *Yo-Kai Watch - Nathan "Nate" Adams, Charlie (eps15-17), Cynake (ep17), Dianyan (ep40), Dimmy (ep14), Faux Kappa (ep33), Lie-in Heart (ep32), Police Chief, Sam (ep13), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts' *Let's Go! Tamagotchi - Kuromametchi 'Anime Specials' *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Hope Arc - Hajime Hinata *Pokémon: Origins - Brock (ep1) 'Movies' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie - Male Student *Akira - Shotaro Kaneda (2001 Dub) *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion - Ichigo Kurosaki *Blue Exorcist: The Movie - Yukio Okumura *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card - Eriol Hiiragizawa *Eureka Seven: good night, sleep tight, young lovers - Renton Thurston *Jackie Chan Presents: Wushu - Yang Yauwu *Karas: The Revelation - Reiji, Additional Voices *Patlabor: The Movie - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Degeneration - Additional Voices *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 - Tosuke *Sengoku Basara: The Last Party - Sanada Yukimura *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya - Itsuki Koizumi *Trigun: Badlands Rumble - Vash the Stampede 'OVA' *Black Jack - Additional Voices *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan - Sakura Kusakabe *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled - Julius Kingsley *Darker than Black Gaiden - Shichi *Eight Clouds Rising - Nanachi *Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan - Rei Sugiyama *Haré+Guu DELUXE - Chet *Here Is Greenwood - Kazuya Hasukawa *I'll/CKBC - Hitonari Hiiragi *Le Portrait de Petite Cossette - Eiri Kurahashi *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation - Cress Albane 'TV Series' *Jake & Blake - Blake Hill, Jake Valley *Violetta - Napoleon 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth - Kuhn *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce - Kuhn, NeroNero *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption - Kuhn, NeroNero *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - Hans Grimm *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War - Patrick James Beckett *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star - Delta Lanthanoir *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel - Tatsumi *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk - Ranun Etts *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky - Awin Sidelet *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland - Peter Rietz *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland - Iksel Jahnn *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland - Iksel Jahnn, Peter Rietz *Avalon Code - Ur *Baten Kaitos Origins - Ven *Binary Domain - Kurosawa *Bleach: Dark Souls - Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo *Bleach: Shattered Blade - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach: Soul Resurrección - Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach: The Blade of Fate - Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo *Catherine - Additional Voices *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair - Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura *Devil May Cry 4 - Nero *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental Characters *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice - Almaz von Almandine Adamant *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy - Firion *Dissidia Final Fantasy - Firion *Dynasty Warriors 8 - Zhang Bao *Eternal Poison - Olifen *Eternal Sonata - Fugue *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision - Renton Thurston *Final Fantasy Type-0 - Cadet *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon - Seto, Weird Old Writer *Galerians: Ash - Rion Steiner *Gods Eater Burst - Kota Fujiki *Grandia III - Yuki *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - Dragon Knight, Onyx *Killer Is Dead - Mondo (Kid), Tokio *MagnaCarta 2 - Juto/'Elgar' *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy - Puni Jiro, Puni Taro, Zakka *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Zero *Mugen Souls - Ryuto *Mugen Souls Z - Ryuto *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 - Genma Shiranui *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 - Genma Shiranui *Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III - Sasori *Naruto Shippūden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising - Sasori, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Sasori *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact - Sasori *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Sasori, Peddler *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 - Genma Shiranui, Sasori, Yagura *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - Sasori *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution - Sasori, Yagura *Omega Quintet - Takt *Persona 4 Arena - Yū Narukami *Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax - Yū Narukami, Tōru Adachi *Persona 4 Golden - Yū Narukami, Tōru Adachi *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Yū Narukami *Rune Factory: Frontier - Raguna *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Shinjiro Taiga *Samurai Warriors 3 - Sanada Yukimura *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes - Sanada Yukimura *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked - Tamer *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Yū Narukami, Male Student, Tōru Adachi *Soulcalibur V - Xiba *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Richard *Steambot Chronicles: Battle Tournament - Diphda *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor - Additional Voices *Suikoden V - Guard, Prince Freyjadour Falenas *Summon Night: Twin Age - Aldo *Super Street Fighter IV - Yang *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Emil Castagnier *Tales of the Abyss - Guy Cecil *The Awakened Fate: Ultimatum - Shin Kamikaze *The Last Remnant - Rush Sykes, Additional Voices *The Witch and the Hundred Knight - Captain, Fearful Man, Jack *Transformers: War for Cybertron - Bumblebee *Ultra Street Fighter IV - Yang *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria - Kraad, Masato, Roland, Seluvia, Xehnon *Warriors Orochi - Yukimura Sanada *Warriors Orochi 2 - Yukimura Sanada *Wild Arms 4 - Kresnik Ahtreide *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Woglinde Operator 'Web Animation' *Barbie Fashionistas - Cutie Boy (ep2) 'Web Anime' *Nyorōn Churuya-san - Itsuki Koizumi *Sushi Ninja - Ikura *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya - Itsuki Koizumi 'Audio Drama' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Audio Drama - Lelouch Lamperouge Discography A list of Eyeshine albums: ; Studio albums * Red Stripes White Lights (2008) * My Paper Kingdom (2009) * Tone of Echoes (2010) * Sonosis (2011) * Revolution Airwaves (2012) * Fall Seven Times, Stand Up Eight (2013) * Sidewalk Dreams and Chalk Dust (2015) * Gone Tomorrow (2017) ; EPs * How About That (2006) * I'm Dreaming On (2015) ; Compilation albums * Afterglow (2011) * Xmas (2011) * Sansvox (2011) – Karaoke album * Like Yesterday (2012) * Sansvox II: Acoustic (2014) – Karaoke album External links *Eyeshine official website *Johnny Yong Bosch at Behind The Voice Actors *Johnny Yong Bosch at the Internet Movie Database *Johnny Yong Bosch at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Johnny Yong Bosch convention appearances on AnimeCons.com Category:1976 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American Christians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American musicians of Korean descent Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Kansas City, Missouri Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Male actors of Korean descent Category:People from Garland, Texas